


A Devoted Butler

by ChloboShoka



Category: Princess Maker 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: Cube rescues Olive after she was assaulted by a bandit.





	

There were times when Cube really admired Olive. At such a young age, she had an amazing grasp of magic and fighting skills. She was a wonderful dancer and also a decent poet and painter. In fact, there wasn't a lot of things that she couldn't do. She always excelled at various part-time jobs and brought bonus money in to use for her education fees. Sometimes Olive was a very bright and compelling girl.

There were also other times when Olive drove Cube up the wall. She buy dresses that weren't her size and try to fit into them. She would try to go shopping without any pocket money and become a gang member as a way to cope with stress. Sometimes Olive was a spoilt child with little thoughts of anybody but herself.

He was so proud of Olive when she won the cooking contest with her delicious noodle soup. It was Cube that tought her how to cook in the first place and she had attended many tea parties in the forest, organised by fairies. Her talents in cooking sometimes brought tears to his eyes. Sometimes Olive was a popular lady.

Her father had bought a spirit ring made by a stolen fairy egg and also a unicorn flute as a gift for Olive. Cube was concerned that the items could have been fake, but they turned out to be geniune when Olive returned the fairy egg to it's mother and the unicorn flute to the deceased's friend. Sometimes Olive was a kind and gentle soul.

Olive was so brave. She was often foolish and would bit off more then she could chew, but she was still as brave as a lion. During her errantry in the glacier mountains she found a house. In that house was a hidious bold bandit with a terrible tan, ginger beard and one bushy eyebrow and the other one shaved off.

His name was Hurricane Castio. She was offered money to keep her mouth shut, but she refused. She tried to take him on but her frail defence and his big bulk was too much for her. When she fainted on the floor, the wicked bandit ripped her top and tried his luck.

Cube, Olive's faithful butler, always kept a close eye on her whenever she was away. He would observe her very carefully and if she had left something at home, he would go back and get it for her. Cube was furious at the bandit and lauched an attack on him the minute his feet landed on the ground.

"What are you doing to the lady, you wench?" Cube roared at Hurracane Castio. "LEAVE THE MISTRESS ALONE!"

"Just teaching her a lession," Hurracane Castio said, shrugging his shoulders and then left.

Cube put his cloak over Olive's chest, protecting her dignity. He grabbed her by the waist and with his little black wings, he carried Olive back home. He sighed. "I'm glad she's not heavy."

Olive eventually recovered conciousness after a few hours. She panted as she jumped out of bed. "I need to study more and work hard."

"MISTRESS!" Cube cried out as he jumped out in front of her and patted her shoulders. "You've just been assaulted. You need to rest."

"But..." Olive cried and burst into tears. "If I let Hurricane Castio get away again, he could hurt more people." She hugged Cube and used his shoulder as a tissue for her eyes. "Marthia's going to the mountains tomorrow. What he tries it on her. She dosen't have the strength to fight her."

"The gaurds and bounty hunters are looking for him," Cube assured. "You should get some rest, and then carry on with your studies."

Olive sighed. "There must be something I can do. I can't waste a second."

"MISTRESS!" Cube shouted. He glared at Olive with piercing yellow eyes that resembled a cat.

"LISTEN TO CUBE!" Oyl yelled. "You can't do much in the state that you're in right now."

"Oh," Olive's voice suddenly became soft when she heard her father's voice. "Of course I will stay here." Olive crawled back into bed and covered herself with Cube's cloak.

"Thank you, Master," Cube said to Oyl. "Your daughter can sometimes be stubborn at times."

Oyl nodded. "I think that's my fault. She gets it from me."

"Even though you're not blood related, you two certainly have a lot in common," Cube said.

"I'm going out for a while," Oyl informed Cube as he put on his coat. "I might be away for a few days. Can you take care of Olive for me?"

"Of course I will," Cube responded. "You can count on me to look after your daughter's welfare."


End file.
